A Ticking Time Bomb called Love
by Tastytoasting
Summary: The war was over, Flippy, Mouse and Sneaky have saved the world. But being a former tiger nation slave, Sneaky was suspected of having suspicions of being an enemy spy. So what does the chain of command do? Have sneaky under probation of Mouse Kaboom for the rest of his life. But maybe this won't be a bad thing after all. Sneaky x Mouse
1. Chapter 1

They had done it, they had stopped the tiger army from taking over the world. 3 soldiers from the special operations unit, Flippy, Mouse Kaboom, and Sneaky, had singlehandedly saved the world from being overrun by a military army hell bent on capturing every country they could get their hands on and brainwashing them to either helping them, or embracing their brutal rule. These brainwashed people, be it adults, children, of the elderly, were forced to commit atrocities that were otherwise looked down upon on, or worse, made to fight each other or even those who attempted to save them. Many soldiers have died from this tactic, there was a case where a kid had hid in a closet, a soldier had apparently found them, coaxing him out to thinking it was safe, it was going well until that same kid had dropped a grenade and hiding in the closet once again, and upon being taken by surprise, the soldier's life ended upon the grenade setting off.

But all that was over now, they had made sure every tiger soldier that was in charge either surrendered or died resisting. Some slaves had grew detached to the world around them, even though victory was achieved, it was already too late for those who have lived long enough in that hell hole. Some of them cowered, the mere sight of the friendly soldiers coming to rescue them made them scream and go berserk, not wanting to do with any more pain and suffering. It was difficult to even move them out, attached to their necks were detonating collars, activated through a certain distance so they couldn't get away or hide too far. The general was cruel like that.

Other than the brainwashed slaves, there was another problem that was currently being faced by the 3 war heroes. One that cannot be solved through killing or violence, but one of diplomacy.

"Will the 3 special ops units stand before me!" bellowed a military officer, a mouse tree friend, Many soldiers and high ranking officers had gathered in the base to testify against one fugitive slave that had managed to escape the custody of the tiger army. This slave was also the downfall of said army, yet paranoia took over their minds as to what to do with this very slave that claims to have escaped with his sanity still intact. This slave, a chameleon was being questioned, not for committing a crime, but for being rescued.

This chameleon was Sneaky. Yes, a fugitive slave turned war hero, providing any valuable information about the base, giving the opposing side the advantage of having the insight and knowledge of one of the prisoners. With that info, they were able to infiltrate the island with no casualties, took out many soldiers without alerting them, and most importantly, put an end to the tiger general's rule. But as soon as the mission had succeeded, the military grew paranoid, what if this was all a setup? The tiger general could very well have let them inside, let a fraction of his army get eradicated, and had a body double to impersonate him and have this amphibian make it seem like he was actually helping them, when in actuality, he was to serve as an informant for a probably hidden army somewhere on the island.

"Step forward" said the military officer, Flippy and Mouse Kaboom stepped forward, Sneaky was about to do the same when he was stopped by another command.

"Except for you, Private Sneaky" said the officer, making him open his mouth in surprise, making him step back. He felt all eyes on him, including Mouse' and Flippy's. He had a feeling that this meeting was more than a recognition of their feats.

"Let's start with this one then… Private Flippy!" shouted the officer, Flippy stepped forward and gave a salute. "Sir" said Flippy, staring forward as a sign of respect.

"Private, have you observed any… Suspicious behaviour from Private Sneaky during the whole operation? Were there any inconsistencies in any of the vital information he has provided?" the officer asked him, Flippy wondered why that would be the case, didn't Sneaky prove himself already? Throughout the whole operation he got to know Sneaky more personally, if anything, he didn't have to prove anything, he even enlisted as part of the army even after being tortured there for so long, which fuelled him with anger, but remembered his place.

"No sir! He kept his word to the letter sir!" yelled Flippy, the officer turned toward Kaboom.

"And what about you Private Kaboom was it? Was the information accurate?" Mouse felt the same way about Sneaky, why all this interrogation?

"No zir! Le data provided waz accurate zir!" shouted Mouse, his relatives looked at him expectantly. His family was the one who named the mission, operation KAPOW, and this mission rested on 2 randomly picked soldiers that would prove the legitimacy of the information provided by Sneaky. This plan involved those 2 soldiers not only in proving the plan to be true, but to make sure that this escaped slave was not an inside agent placed by the enemy. Flippy was chosen at random, but Mouse had chosen to go, tired of living under his family's shadow for so long. Their family was respected among the military, their whole generation was put in service of the country at least once, and the next, and then the next.

Mouse' father, a fellow mouse, grew worried for his son, he didn't expect his son to have volunteered for this operation. He promised him that if he made one major achievement in the military, he could live his life the way he wanted, but he didn't expect him to be too eager for it to be over with. Mouse must have had some sort of sympathy for the chameleon.

"Is that so? Hmmm…" the officer walked past Flippy and Mouse, and stepped in front of Sneaky. "You, do you swear you kept your word?" the officer interrogated, Sneaky just nodded calmly, the officer hoped for any kind of nervous body language but he seemed to exhibit none of those. Finally, there was only one thing left to make sure.

"Private Sneaky, will you be so kind as to strip off your uniform?" asked the officer, Flippy and Mouse thought that the officer was going too far now, they gritted their teeth and glared nothing in particular, but remained on their saluting positions.

Sneaky, having been gone through hell, stripped off his camo uniform. The time in the tiger general's concentration camp had removed his shame long ago. With nothing but his bare naked form, the officer circled him, observing every trace of scales he had. Scars adorned his body, and signs of abuse had stained themselves on his scaly hide. After some time, the officer turned around and didn't look back. The officer thought to himself, that this was not an imposter, nor was the chameleon lying.

"Dress yourself private Sneaky" said the officer, reporting to his commanding officers who had lined themselves up in front of them the whole time. They were talking about something, they did not know what exactly, but they knew it concerned their friend, Sneaky.

After quite some time, the officer came back to the 3 supposed war veterans. "As you were" said the officer, making Flippy and Mouse lower their hands and step back in line with Sneaky, who had finished dressing himself back to his uniform.

"Seeing as none of you have betrayed your country, nor were you lying. I apologize for the sudden interrogation but we had to make sure. But, that doesn't mean your friend Sneaky here is off the hook. That is why, I assign Private Mouse Kaboom here, to have you under probation. As promised by his father, he will not be bound to military service anymore if he so chooses, but, he is bound to keep an eye on Private Sneaky, so you two better get along because this is now officially the day you two are eternally bound with each other for the rest of your lives. You're dismissed!" said the officer, leaving the three of them.

Mouse gritted his teeth and was about to knock his father's tooth out with a fist, when Flippy grabbed his shoulder, mouse turned to him to see him shaking his head calmly.

"Sneaky! How could you just let him do zat!? He basically gave you to moi as some kind of mindless slave! We fought for zhe freedom of everyone, yet you couldn't have yours!" said Mouse in outrage. Publicly humiliating Sneaky, denouncing Sneaky's loyalty and taking away his freedom was too much.

Sneaky shook his head again, "I lost my freedom long ago. I… I have no family anymore, they have all died from the tiger general. But… But I have a new family now, y-you guys have given me more than I could ever hope for. To be honest, I was ready to die, just being with you two. But, this actually turned out well, at least I can spend the rest of my days with you. I won't be alone again… Right?" said Sneaky with a bit of longing, Mouse didn't know that was what he really felt. He always assumed that he had grown attached to them, but to consider him as family? He turned to look at his father, who had resumed talking with the leaders of the army, and glared once again at him. If that's what he wants then that's what he gets, he'll treat Sneaky like he was a better family than they ever could, and if possible, cut ties with them, forever.

"You know I won't do zat to you Sneaky, never in my life will I zink about leaving you after ze suffering at ze hands of the tiger general. I swear, I'll make sure you have az much freedom az possible, I won't force you to do anyzing. You'll have az much freedom az me, got it?" asked Mouse, grabbing him by both shoulders.

Sneaky nodded and Mouse smiled at that. "Aaaannnd, kiss each other" joked Flippy, earning a groan from the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Departing for a plane to take them out of the military base was not as simple as a simple farewell from their comrades. While many had considered Sneaky a comrade, the higher ups made sure they were well guarded, all their movements and actions spied on by a nearby sentry. Probably to see if Sneaky was as they suspected, an enemy spy that would take inside information and relay it to the opposing side, which is highly unlikely as they have already presented the tiger general's corpse as proof long ago, but even that seemed to be insufficient.

Sneaky felt nervous in the warship, Flippy had already boarded a plane, probably to go back to happy tree town, his hometown. Sneaky was a bit envious of him, he had a home to go back to, free of suspicion, without prejudice, he wondered if he'll have that in France with Mouse, wherever that is. Mouse's father had insisted on coming with them, claiming to keep a close eye on Sneaky, though he seemed to have a hidden agenda other than securing any vital data from leaking to anybody.

Sneak and Mouse felt restless on the slow warship, being on a ship with nothing to do but wait, the insufferable waiting. So most of the time was spent sleeping in the built-in barracks of the ship, everything was a routine, wake up, eat, talk, sleep, rinse and repeat. Though their allies held merry spirits, they would eventually grow bored and even the most happy-go-lucky atmosphere was bound to grow dull within a week or two.

The day before their arrival to France, they were approached by a soldier, one of the most trusted by Mouse's father. "The lieutenant would like to speak to you in private" said the soldier, Sneaky got up, Mouse tried to follow, but was stopped by the soldier's firm hand.

"Not you soldier, this is a conversation between Sneaky and the lieutenant" said the soldier, Mouse was confused, what could his father want with Sneaky? He'd understand if his father wanted to talk about something, but to have a private talk with Sneaky? That was most unusual.

"Hey Sneaky, I want you to tell me what in la hell he wants from you" whispered Mouse, Sneaky nodded, following the soldier to Mouse's father's quarters, the soldier opened it for him, not intending to come along with him. This must be important if even the one who escorted him here wasn't allowed to hear anything.

Mouse's father had spent his time on his private office, writing missives to send to the military base in France based on recent events. Seeing Sneaky come inside, he looked up, stopping his handwriting and standing up. Sneaky thought that this might be an interrogation just like the one back in their military base and steeled his nerves.

Mouse's father covered all the windows, closing every blind and blocking every window of any sunlight, leaving the room dim. The lieutenant approached Sneaky, Sneaky held his breath ready for whatever his commanding officer had in mind.

"Sorry for what I did back a few weeks son. I had to secure your safety. You're a good man Sneaky, yet enlisting with us, you might as well have asked for a death wish. Don't get me wrong, I was expecting you to leave, find a new life away from the dangers of war. Hahahaha! But to sign up to settle some old scores, you have more balls than most of the cowards we could ever have!" said the lieutenant, Sneaky was actually surprised by all this. He had actually thought that the mouse had some sort of hatred for his kind or something. Despite all this, he suspected there was more to this meeting than being praised in private.

Sneaky cleared his throat, grabbing the lieutenant's attention. "As much as I'm flattered sir, may I ask why you called me here exactly? Surely you didn't call me here to tell me about your impressions" said Sneaky, the lieutenant's features turned from light-hearted to a more serious expression.

"You're right there Sneaky, I didn't call you here just to pull at your heartstrings like a damn schoolgirl does to a virgin" said the lieutenant, Sneaky would've raised an eyebrow if he had any, was he flirting with him or something.

"I called you here because I have something to ask of you, and only you can do…" said the lieutenant, what could Sneaky do that no other experienced person on this ship can do?

"I want you to protect Mouse… Yes, I know he can take care of himself, but… I can't help but worry for the poor boy. He has despised me all his life, loathed me even, my family bloodline has this tradition of joining the military, serving our country and performing feats no other has ever done. I always thought he would thank me one day, I certainly did with my father. But now, I realize that it proved to just distance himself further from me, and I realize it's too late now. But, I know there is one last thing I can do for him. And that is you Sneaky, I know of the friendship that the 3 of you have. But, since I have promised him he can have an independent life, I worry for him. He'll be alone out there, what he needs is someone who'll stand by him, to watch his back that the world might overtake him. And since he trusts you Sneaky, that's why I chose you to be under his probation, by the time you'd both land on French soil, you'll be free of suspicion and you'll both have the chance to start your new lives. This is the last thing I'll do for him, can you promise me you'll do your best Sneaky?" asked the lieutenant, a look of sincere regret and sadness was now plastered onto the old Mouse's face.

So all of this was planned? He had to admit that this was a clever plan but couldn't he have informed them before executing it? Well, there was nothing they could do about it now. "Of that, you have nothing to fear" said Sneaky, he didn't need to be told to protect Mouse, he had been one of his closest friends after all.

The lieutenant's face lit up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Sneaky, protect him well" said Mouse's father, a gentle smile akin to that of a father… Until a perverted smile appeared on his face. "So… How often do you two do it?" was the question he would never expect to leave his mouth.

Sneaky backed away, the father in question chuckled at Sneaky's reaction, "So sorry about that. Wonder how I knew? Well, once you came back from your mission, I could smell your scent on my poor boy. Must have taken it like a champ did he?" added Mouse's father, furthering the embarrassing topic that Sneaky was not all too comfortable to talk about.

"Look, er, lieutenant sir, I can explain!" said Sneaky, the incident was a bit lifechanging to him. The mushrooms had clouded their minds with lust that day, and were driven by the impulse to breed. Though, this had allowed him to see the chubby mouse as more than a friend from then on.

"Relax Sneaky, you're not in trouble. Though I do hope that you continue with your… relationship with him. Make him happy" Sneaky felt like he could see his dad in Mouse's father, he never did get the chance to have this kind of talk with his before the tiger army executed him.

Seeing as there was no use to deny it anymore, Sneaky responded with a "Yes sir" giving a salute to the officer.

"Great, then I think we're done here, you may go now Sneaky" said the lieutenant, opening the blinds again and returning to his desk, leaving Sneaky to leave his private quarters.

Mouse saw Sneaky come back from his supposed 'meeting' with his father, Mouse was eager to know what they had discussed.

"So, what did la old man say?" asked Mouse, Sneaky smiled, "Nothing, nothing you need to know about" said Sneaky, playfully being punched in the shoulder by Mouse.

**I forgot to mention this but credits to Ameth18 for the request and story idea and Hipsterinaflannel for the title of the story d: **

**If you want context (and the lemon) on what happened between Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom, here it is s/13092619/8/Happy-Tree-Friends-Oneshots**


	3. Chapter 3

True to the lieutenant's word, Mouse and Sneaky had left the ship, it seemed that they were now in the docks of the boat as free men. The ride had been pretty slow but it was worth the wait, France was as beautiful up close as it was in the distance while they had been in the warship.

"We're out… We're finally away from zat accursed sheep. Come on Sneaky! I hev zo moch to show you" said Mouse, excited to exercise his newfound freedom away from the influence of his family and running off to who knows where.

Sneaky looked back at the ship, the warship sailed back to base, the lieutenant giving a subtle salute to Sneaky, who saluted back, and turned to follow Mouse to wherever he planned taking him. The mouse had called a taxi, urging Sneaky to follow him.

After getting inside the taxi, the two veterans sat in the backseat of the vehicle, the driver asking them "where to?" looking at the rear view mirror. Mouse thought of where to take him, Sneaky was certainly not one to be asked where he would go, considering he grew up in a nazi camp. He thought that maybe he could take them somewhere peaceful, war museums were written off, and they have had enough of war.

"Monsieur, take us to ze Notre Dame" said Mouse, the driver, a komodo dragon, drove off to the tourist attraction without hesitation. Sneaky had heard Notre Dame from several other French soldiers, saying how they'll want to visit if they came back alive.

"Hey Mouse, what kind of place is Notre Dame?" asked Sneaky, curious of its history.

"Oh, uh, it'z actually a huge church, this church iz one of ze most prominent symbolz of France. You'll zee in time" said Mouse, looking at the window. Sneaky, having nothing else to do, looked out the window as well, seeing children play, adults shopping, school children running to their respective schools, elderly people sitting on benches, and tourists feeding a flock of pigeons.

The trip was worth it and he thought of how it had contrasted with his time growing up. It felt like yesterday how he witnessed daily executions in that concentration camp. Compared to this place, he wished so hard that he wasn't really dreaming and wake up in his cage again. He would give anything to erase that memory from his mind, including the minds of the other chameleons that had been trapped there. His hatred for the general boiled inside him, he didn't deserve the death he got, he deserved far worse.

"Hey, you okay my friend?" asked Mouse, Sneaky had let his anger get the best of him, his hatred had made him change his face to an angry one, which was unusual to see for Mouse as there was no reason to be angry about anything.

Recovering quickly, Sneaky softened his expression and looked down, "Nothing, sorry to worry you" said Sneaky, with a low depressed voice.

"Whatever's troubling you Sneaky, I'm sure you'll forget them when we get to Notre Dame" said Mouse, optimistic about their visit.

They eventually stopped by the Notre Dame, paying the taxi to wait for them until he was needed again. The outside actually looked like a castle, like they merged two towers with a smaller one, creating a castle-like feel to it.

"Zis is Notre Dame my friend, zis is where people come to pray to God for safety, protection, and repentance. It's actually surprising to see zat zis place is still standing after ze fire that broke out. Something along about probably an electrical problem" said Mouse, Sneaky could see that aside from the loads of people entering and exiting the church, there were numerous pigeons flocking around the place. Children ran to the pigeons, and watching them fly away, as well as some lovers who did the same, Sneaky couldn't blame them, the activity looked actually fun. For a place that had been a victim of fire, the place still looked beautiful.

Entering the church, they were greeted with church bells and soothing singing, whereas the concentration camp had sang screams of terror and cries of sorrow, this was actually relaxing to Sneaky. If this was what life was like in France, he was actually glad that Mouse lived here.

Sitting in the church benches, "Zo Sneaky, you have any regrets that you wish to pray about?" asked Mouse, Sneaky could only think about how he hadn't killed the general sooner, though he had wished that all his life previously, if he had done that, he'd probably be next in line for the gas chamber, and never met Mouse.

"No, I don't have any" said Sneaky, smiling brightly. Mouse smiled back, both prayed for a safe life in France, countries were at peace now, and they prayed for it to last.

After praying for lasting peace, the two headed back to the taxi, Mouse knew where to go to next. "Monsieur, to Louvre at once" said Mouse, the driver sped to the place that they had wanted to go to.

Louvre was a museum in France, one of the world's largest museums in fact, that it was known worldwide and housed many kinds of art like antiquities, paintings, prints and arts.

To think this many kinds of artwork had existed blew Sneaky's mind, maybe he could pursue a job here in France as an artist? With Mouse's permission of course.

They had toured many of the different pieces of artwork, all made by different people, and made differently from each other with clever and interesting ways of how they were made to be.

They eventually came upon a painting, a peacock was smiling and almost looked like she was directly gazing at them, she was wearing a translucent veil, dark robes, and no jewellery.

"Zis is ze Mona Lisa, one of ze most famous paintings in ze world. Many people have theorized ze meaning of zis painting but nobody knows no. A lot of ze people say there is no meaning, yet maybe there is. Too bad Da Vinci is dead else we could ask him.

"Why do the paintings have glass containers?" asked Sneaky, it was an obvious question, he didn't really have any opinions on any kind of philosophy on paintings, only that they looked pretty.

"Ah, you see, zere were cases where the Mona Lisa was vandalized, so they placed a bulletproof glass to prevent zis" said Mouse, Sneaky responded with an "I see" and they eventually moved on to other places.

Next, they headed to Arc De Triomphe, night time was upon them judging by the blue and orange hue of the sky, Arc De Triomphe was more of a monument than a place. It towered over the other buildings in comparison, and people walked around the base and entered the building. The two sides of the building radiated lights, which blended well with the sky's look.

"Zis is Arc De Triomphe, in zis public monument, you can walk around it, judging by the people doing so right now. You can also go up zis monument to reach ze top, zo what do you zey? Want to climb up ze stairs?" asked Mouse, Sneaky had enough of marching around places, both when he was in captivity and when he was enlisted in the army, so he preferred the other way around.

"Sure, let's go up" said Sneaky, Mouse smiled, "I waz zick of walking around anyway" replied the spoiled French. They had underestimated the sheer height of the building, reaching the top. They were exhausted, Sneaky was on his knees while Mouse lied down on the rooftop, wheezing and feeling like he would pass out. After waiting for Mouse to recover, they had gotten up and looked at the view that rewarded them for their tenacity to reach the top. The lights of the city and the size of the people below them looked like ants compared to when they were down there, the wind breezed past them, the height getting them to feel like none other than they felt before.

"Heh, for a soldier, you sure do get tired easily" said Sneaky, smirking at him.

"Hey! It waz a long time since we exercised. Besides, I grew tired of it sinze it'z the only thing we can do in ze base" complained Mouse, the Mouse had a point, doing 100 push ups, sit ups, squats, and 1000 km runs every day would make you sick of it if done every day.

"But you didn't mind when we were in the cave" said Sneaky, flirtatiously and jokingly mentioned the intimate act they did back then.

"Iz that a challenge?" asked Mouse, lifting a leg to tease his growing bulge.

"Ah! N-not here!" Sneaky said, blushing and making Mouse chuckle at his reaction.

There was one last place to go, and that was the Eiffel tower. If they were looking down on Arc De Triomphe, this time they were looking up. The tower twinkled with 20,000 lights, illuminating the whole tower. The tower itself was shaped like an exaggerated letter A, which was the most eye capturing thing about it aside from the lights and towering height.

"Zis is ze Eiffel tower, the heart of the city. This is where most photographers and lovers go to take photos of each other. Zis is where most marriage proposals are given to couples that love each other. They say zat this is ze place where couples go to say I love you a thousand times a day. This is why the city is called the city of love." said Mouse, raising his hands on his sides.

Love. That was usually what people fought for. At first, he had only fought for freedom, but when Sneaky had met Flippy and Mouse, he also fought for their friendship, and now, he had one reason for being for Mouse. It was love.

"Mouse… I have something to say to you" said Sneaky, Mouse cocked his head to the side.

"What iz it my friend?" asked Mouse, Sneaky walked up to him slowly.

"I… I love you" said Sneaky, his voice shook, he was afraid but he wanted to express himself. "I… I don't know if you love me, the mushrooms in that cave clouded our minds. I felt this way ever since, and it hasn't disappeared. I… I want to be with you forever, wherever you go, whether it be on the battlefield or in this city" said Sneaky, he didn't want to cry, but he felt the tears leaving him. Now Mouse was probably going to abandon him and leave him alone.

Mouse smiled at the chameleon, who had his eyes shut from crying out. He wiped them with the back of his hand, making Sneaky tense up. "Zere is no need to cry my friend, I feel the same way" said Mouse, leaning up to kiss him due to their difference in their height.

Sneaky closed his eyes once again, he was happy, he hoped that this was not a dream, holding the smaller man close to him. The two kissing each other passionately as one of the many couples of the Eiffel tower, confessing to each other about their true feelings.

Sneaky reached a hand to Mouse's plump butt, and gave it a squeeze. Mouse moaned, and whispered into his ear. "Let's take zis someplace else"

**Yeah, uh, feel free to cringe after reading this XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Mouse and Sneaky had gone to the nearest motel they could go to, and rented the room as fast as possible, not bothering to keep their relationship a secret. The two veterans made out as they tried to find their designated room, Sneaky carried him by the waist and Mouse wrapping his hands around his neck, melding their muzzles together as they blindly navigated the doors, bumping into the walls and disturbing the other couples that were probably doing the same action that they intended to do in their own rooms.

At last they found it, fishing for the keys with one hand, Sneaky clumsily tried to insert the key to the door, failing numerous times until he got lucky and managed to enter the room with Mouse in tow. The two of them did not hesitate or slow down one bit, Sneaky fell on top of Mouse, and undressing each other with haste. Taking off their military uniforms

Mouse had a roundish body, the biggest feature of his body was his belly, judging by the role he had as a demolitions expert, he certainly was the most comfortable of the three of them. Sneaky immediately started licking Mouse's neck, causing him to squirm and squeak like a literal mouse that he respectively was. Sneaky pinned his hands down the bed, leaving Mouse helpless against him.

"Ungh, stop teasing me" Moaned Mouse, writhing underneath him.

Sneaky smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before promptly meeting him with his lips, Mouse's whiskers tickled his face slightly, Sneaky's long tongue wrapped around his own, sucking on each other's tongue and roaming their hands on each other.

Sneaky and Mouse released each other from their passionate kissing, leaving a string of saliva between the two of them. Sneaky started descending down, giving trails of kisses down on his body and squeezing his belly.

"Ah! D-don't play with mein stomach!" Exclaimed Mouse, accidentally slipping his French accent in the process.

"And why should I? This looks fun to touch" Said Sneaky, grabbing a handful of his belly and mending it in his hands.

Sneaky gave him love bites all over his body, leaving marks and bruises all over. Mouse started playing with Sneaky's scars, giving gentle kisses to each healed wound that the chameleon had.

"Sneaky… Please… I need it" Begged Mouse, clutching on the other male's shoulders.

"Of course… *smooch* All you needed to do was ask. And I'm going to make you scream" Said Sneaky, pushing the other to get on all fours.

With his long tongue, Sneaky started sliding his tongue in between his ass cheeks, and slid it in between, lubricating Mouse's entrance and preparing him for the inevitable. The rest of Sneaky's tongue was used to wrap around Mouse's penis, using the tip to tease the head and stroking his dick.

This was unlike anything he felt before, the sensation of this kind of foreplay let him feel a sense of longing, and he wanted something, anything to be inside him.

"Sneaky, I need it now *huff* p-please" Begged Mouse, barely able to keep his eyes open from how good it had felt.

"Just let me" Said Sneaky, trailing off and doing something else.

His tongue retreated Mouse's rod, and spread his cheeks instead. Prodding his ass, Sneaky put his tongue inside Mouse, penetrating and wetting Mouse's insides, making Mouse arch his back and his eyes widen from the deep penetration. He looked back to see Sneaky was actively eating him out, massaging his ass all the while sporting a hard on, both of them dripping pre-cum on the bed sheets.

Mouse felt his knees weaken and slumped his head on the pillow, while Sneaky just lifted his ass up higher to gain better access to his ass. Mouse was left a moaning mess on the bed, unable to do anything other than moaning out and shutting his eyes tight from the pleasure that he felt. Mouse couldn't take much more, he felt like he was losing his mind from all the pleasure.

Deciding enough was enough, Sneaky finally pulled back, wiping his mouth with his wrist. Sneaky was a moaning mess, ass remaining up in the air, and left waning more. Sneaky smirked and decided it was finally time, and began beating his meat on one of Sneaky's cheeks.

"Do you want it?" Said Sneaky teasingly, Mouse could only moan out in response.

"Y-yesss… Hurryyy…" Said Mouse passively, Sneaky slowly inserted himself inch by inch, making Mouse cry out with each each that entered. When Sneaky had hilted himself in him, they stayed together for a moment, letting Mouse get used to his size.

"Move… Now…" Whispered Mouse, letting Sneaky start thrusting into him. With each thrust, Mouse felt the pleasure and passion the two shared back in the cave, and yet Mouse wanted more from his friend.

"H-harder" Begged Mouse. Sneaky smiled wider, turning Mouse onto his back so they would face each other and started to piston himself inside him as fast as he could.

"Oh god! Oh yes! You are le best!" Shouted Mouse, embracing Sneaky as best as his smaller body can, locking his legs on Sneaky's waist to further push him inside. Sneaky embraced him as well, putting both hands on his ass to gyrate and find the most sensitive spot, and he eventually hit his sweet spot and started focusing on pounding it till he made Mouse scream.

"Sneaky…! I-I'm close…" Mouse panted, losing strength from the incoming pleasure.

"M-me too, urrrgh, take it all!" Growled Sneaky, thrusting a few more times before finally cumming inside, followed by Mouse, their tails intertwined upon another as their orgasm occurred, holding each other tight and kissing one last time. The two veterans slumped against the bed, their bodies hot and tired from the activity they did.

"I… That was… Amazing" Said Mouse, both of their tails soon separated. Sneaky grinned in return.

"Mouse… I want us to… Stay together… Forever" Said Sneaky, stroking his face.

"Of course we vill… And even if I didn't want to, I'm still stuck with you… Remember" Reminded Mouse.

"Then I'm the luckiest chameleon in the world" Said Sneaky, cuddling Mouse in his arms, the first peaceful years of their life was just beginning… Together.


	5. Chapter 5

The first rays of the sun shined through the window, illuminating the dark room the two lovers slumbered in. Mouse and Sneaky had a great night, the two woke up, the mass of the two fur and scales rustled in the bed, Sneaky grinned at Mouse, who returned it, embracing each other once more and basking in each other's presence, and cuddled upon one another for much longer. Which was unfortunately interrupted by Mouse' phone ringing.

"Sneaky can you get that?" Said Mouse, he couldn't exactly move with Sneaky on top of him. Sneaky groaned a bit.

"Can't we sleep in…?" Said Sneaky lazily.

I mean sometime right now Sneaky…" Said Mouse, Sneaky gave in and took the phone from the nightstand next to the bed.

"Mr Mouse Kaboom! Would you care to explain why you haven't called or called ze phone and told me you are back!? Or are you perhaps avoiding me hmmm?" Said the sassy and strict voice of none other than his mother, he had to get the phone away from his ear just from the sheer anger in her voice.

"I am fine mere, I simply forgot. There waz a matter I needed to attend to" Said Mouse, Sneaky grinned considering he knew what the 'matter' was.

"Oh fils, you could have at least told me… I will have Axel come pick you up in a few hours from now, what endroit have you resided in for ze night?" Said his mother, Mouse began sweating up a storm, she would get angry at the mere mention of the name.

"Ah… Nous are in … Viva de Lourdes…" Said Mouse softly, bracing himself for a good nagging.

"Ah that's good that's go- QUOI!? You vent to that awful slut infested endroit!? And vhat do you mean nous!? You're vith someone!? Mr Mouse Kaboom you better be where you are and bring along zat person with you! I vill not tolerer any kind of insolence!" Said his mother.

"Mere I can expla-" But the call was already cut off. Sneaky heard the whole thing and sympathized for him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sneaky, worried for his rodent lover.

"… Oh non… Sneaky, zis is bit sudden but… Vous have to meet mon family…" Said Mouse nervously.

"W-what!?" Said Sneaky, if his father was already scary enough, his mother , or even relatives would be even moreso.

…

After checking out of the motel, there was one thing Mouse had to do before they could actually live together though, and that was seeing the rest of Mouse' relatives, and Sneaky felt nervous just the thought of seeing his father, what more of his parents. They had rented tuxedos that they rented from a nearby place, and waited for the chauffeur. As promised by his mother, there was he, Axel, their most trusted canine butler ready to pick them up.

"Bonjour monsieur Mouse and monsieur…?" Axel paused, not knowing who Sneaky was.

"Sneaky, my name's Sneaky" Said Sneaky politely.

"Oh, so this is your catch 'monsieur' Sneaky…" Smirked Axel, dropping his fake French accent in the process, Mouse pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just take us home Axel…" Said Mouse, he didn't like being cooped up in the mansion anyway so this wasn't an exciting experience for him.

"Is this even necessary!?" Complained Sneaky, military uniforms was one thing, but formal attire was an entirely new concept of clothing to him, his tuxedo was nothing like the military uniforms he had worn, the rough and rugged military camo felt just fine on his scales, but the smooth silk of the tux felt rather odd to his scaly hide, making him scratch himself all over.

"Stop scratching Sneaky! You want my family to think you're some kind of reptilian ape?" Said Mouse, swatting Sneaky's hands.

"I-I can't help it, it feels so tingly to me" Said Sneaky, trying his best to resist the urge to scratch his scales.

"Well you better get used to it, though I don't zink my relatives would be impressed with all ze scratching" Said Mouse, straightening his bow tie.

"Fine, but I'll make no promises" Said Sneaky, huffing to himself.

The limo cruised to a huge set of gates of the supposed household, the huge mansion loomed over them, letting the two veterans in, the gates opening automatically for them, and they were already expected as they were already informed of his arrival the day before. Getting off the limo, the two veterans were welcomed inside by two guards, and on top of the foyer, was his mother, and his two uncles and two aunts.

"Oh Mouse my baby is home!" Said his mother, running down the stair to him.

"Mere I-" But he was silenced by his mother kissing him all over the face that he had to squint and cringe as he was babied in front of Sneaky, Sneaky in turn snickered at his predicament.

"Oh mon baby, mon baby, mon…" His mother stopped to look at Sneaky, letting go of Mouse and eyeing Sneaky.

"So… Zis is ze one you slept with?" Said his mother, who circled Sneaky, Sneaky felt like he was kind of a piece of meat from the way she kept looking all over.

"Mere, I can expla-" Said Mouse, his mother held up a hand to make him quiet.

"Hmmm, well-built, strong legs, long tongue…" Muttered his mother, grabbing Sneaky's tongue at the last remark and observing him like some sort of specimen.

"MERE" Cried out Mouse, he was concerned with the way his mother was objectifying Sneaky. His mother let go of Sneaky's tongue who coughed and snaked the long muscle back inside.

"Oh! Apologies! Zis is the first time I met a chameleon before. Well, never mind that, where are my manners. I am Abele Kaboom, and zis is Mouse' aunts and uncles. Zis is Antoinette, a top notch diplomee, a woman of science." Introduced Mouse' mother, who looked rather fascinated with Sneaky and adjusting her glasses.

"Hello, can I have a dna sample from yo-?" Said the four eyed mouse who then got pushed away by Abele.

"And zis is Ella, she has a husband, a rat to be specific, and although zey are married, she, nor her husband are zo keen on keeping his name a secret.

"Mere! You said you vouldn't tell n'importe qui!" Exclaimed Ella.

"Oh Ella I did not tell him anything explicite so silencieuse! Ah, what waz I saying, oui, this enorme fellow is Emeric, do not worry, he may have participated in le war, but I assure you he von't hurt a fly" Said Abele, Sneaky felt a bit intimidated a bit by the towering Mouse before him, he never thought any species of mice could ever have outgrown him, who waved back and shot a creepy smile with his scarred gruff face.

"And finally, zis is Zacha- ZACHARIE! Put down zat mouse trap!" Said Abele in irritation, Zacharie had managed to sneak up on Sneaky, and was about to put a mouse trap next to his tail. Sneaky grew a bit nervous and weary at Zacharie and Antoinette.

"Ah, you're no fun Abele" Said Zacharie, the skinny mouse, leaning on the other side of the mansion's walls. Abele glared at him, and turned back her attention back to Sneaky.

"Zo Sneaky, were you ze one dat plowed my son's… le cul?" Asked Abele, Mouse wanted to die on the spot at that instant, Sneaky may not have known those words at all, but he knew exactly what they meant.

"Uh… Yes, yes I am, nice to meet you meet you Mrs Abele. Though I may have flinged with him, I have no such intention of abandoning him, if he so chooses, I'll marry him on the spot. I owe my life to him, and nothing will separate me from him, even if it costs me my life" Said Sneaky, finding it all too embarrassing to admit that he fucked another person up the ass literally and pledge his love for Mouse in the same explanation. .

"Zo… When do you plan to get married?" Asked Ella.

"W-wha? I… We never talked about it" Admitted Sneaky.

"Is that true Mouse? You're going to decide to fuck a person without plans of having been engaged? Mouse I thought I taught you better than that" Scolded Abele.

"B-but mere, zis is our first time arriving here. Ve can't just get married zo soon" Said Mouse, he didn't mind getting married, but he wasn't so sure that Sneaky would be comfortable with this.

"And you think having sex is okay, but marriage is too far? Riiiiiight?" Said Zacharie sarcastically.

'i…" Mouse couldn't argue with that, they had sex in what was known as a getaway for lovers to elope and fulfil their sexual fantasies with each other on the raunchiest side of town.

"It's settled then, Mouse and Sneaky vill be wedded. I can't wait" Said Antoinette, images of test tube babies racing across her mind.

"Wait, Emeric, you can't be agreeing to this right?" Said Mouse, Emeric just looked away, not wanting to get involved and gave him a small smile as if to say sorry.

"Mouse, you vill get married one way or the other like the proper gentleman that you are and you are going to love it. Axel! Escort these two to their rooms so they can get acquainted with their living arrangements." Ordered Abele, Axel pushed the two to their own bedrooms, muttering a sorry and leaving them to process that they had just gotten an arranged marriage as soon as they just met Mouse' parents.

"*sigh* I'm sorry about my mere. She can be demanding, if… If you don't want to go through with this, I can always try to convince my mere to forget about eet. I'm sorry Snea-"Apologized Mouse, Sneaky cut him off with a well-placed finger on his lips.

"It's okay Mouse… Besides, I'm your 'prisoner' remember. We're stuck together, whether you want it or not. And if anything, I'm glad, of all the people I am stuck with forever, it's you" said Sneaky, wiping a tear away from Mouse and embraced each other. Meanwhile, downstairs the 5 mice had began discussing what they thought of the reptile.

"So what did you think of him?" Said Abele.

"He seems nice and well mannered, that's good enough for me. He reminds me so much of my husband, always quiet unless spoken to…" Said Ella, drifting her mind to her distant husband.

"How vould moi know? You could have at least let me see his reaction earlier" Complained Zachari.

"He is a fine specimen, he'd make a great test subject to make chameleon test tu-" Said Antoinette, dreaming of whatever dissections she could make from whatever babies she could make from any dna samples she could get.

"For goodness sake Antoinette! Az a person not a test subject. Honestly, you're so obsessed vith test tube babies" Said Abele, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, uh, yes of course. Az a person of great importance to Mouse, it is highly probable that he would make a great life partner based on his comments" Said Antoinette. Emeric just nodded, agreeing with Antoinette.

"Then Zis discussion is over" Said Antoinette, the 5 mice dispersed and did whatever it was they were doing earlier. Abele's phone rang and she answered it, knowing who it exactly was.

"Oh honey~ How are yo-" Said his father only to be yelled at her.

"DON'T HONEY ME YOU MORON! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD MOUSE TO HEAD STRAIGHT HOME BUT NOOOOOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT THING AND NOW I ZEE THAT YOU ARE AZ IREZZPONSIBLE IN THE PAST AND…" Abele kept rambling on and Mouse' father sighed at the nagging he received.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this even necessary?" Complained Flippy, Flaky adjusted his tie, she herself was wearing a matching yellow Sunday dress and a hat with a flower on the side matching with her outfit.

"Yes… Now stop squirming" Berated Flaky, playfully slapping him. Flippy's eyes widened like balloons when Flaky pulled too tight, making him choke a bit.

"Ah! Hehe, sorry honey" Flaky apologized kissing him in the cheek as an apology for the brief strangulation. Flippy rubbed his neck a bit, Flaky could literally pass as a soldier with how strong she was.

"None taken Flakes, I've taken worse" Said Flippy, beating his chest with a fist.

"Riiight. Just get ready, we don't want to be late" Said Flaky, grabbing her purse, and straightening her dress.

"Don't want to be late for my buddies' wedding. Besides, I'm the-" Flippy said.

"Best man Lucien. Where is ze best man right now?" Asked Abele, growing impatient. Either the other groom was going to come first, or the best man would arrive in time. The church was certainly packed, important people of all sorts who acknowledged the reputation of the Kaboom family.

Mouse' parents, his aunts and uncles, the many litters of relatives, and Axel was there to attend the said life changing event for Mouse .

"Relax Abele, I'm sure corporal Flippy vill come. They might have encountered some traffic is all" Whispered Lucien, wanting to pipe her own wife down.

"Hmph! Is this how you've trained your men? I thought you were better than zat!" Spat Abele.

"Simmer down Abele, you don't want to experience high blood pressure in zuch an early age, especially how zis is your son's wedding today" Whispered Ella, Abele took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're right Ella, Stress causes wrinkles… I don't want any of ze wrinkles…" Said Abele like a mantra, Lucien just sighed, glad that he was no longer getting any beef with his wife. Sneaky patiently stood at the podium, waiting for Mouse to arrive. Instead, Flippy and Flaky arrived, whispering apologies and cringing at the stares they were getting, standing beside Sneaky, while Flaky sat beside Abele.

"I'm s-sorry ma'am, we r-really had trouble navigating here" Whispered Flaky, keeping her head down.

"If you were French I vould have thrown you to ze dogs… But I understand, miss Flaky. Next time, please try to arrive on time, zis family values punctuality after all" Warned Abele.

"I-I understand ma'am" Said Flaky shakily. A hand suddenly started creeping up on her quills, touching and adoring them.

"Wow, I never saw a porcupine befo- OW!" Said Antoinette, getting cut off by Abele.

"Not. Here." Said Emeric, who sat behind Antoinette, disappointed, Anotinette gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"Sorry sir, uh, there were some complications getting here" Said Flippy to Lucien, Lucien stared back at him, giving him a look that said 'You better have a good explanation later'

"Hey Flips! Didn't think you would come. And I thought you would be here first on our wedding. Guess I was wrong" Said Sneaky, glad to see a familiar face.

"Well, I'm not going to miss you two get hitched now at the very least. It's the least I can do for giving me one of the best years of my life" Said Flippy, scratching the back of his head.

The wedding tune begun to play, all the guests had turned their heads to the lucky mouse, Mouse wore his own tux, complete with a flower near his left breast pocket. Mouse smiled meekly and Sneaky returned it. Flippy gave a thumbs up at Sneaky, making him blush.

Mouse arrived at the podium, the piano stopped, and the priest started reciting the wedding ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of two souls, to live in peace and prosperity, to live together in harmony…" Started the priest, Mouse and Sneaky started whispering to each other.

"So this was your surprise huh? Inviting our old buddy to see us go gay for each other?" playfully whispered Sneaky.

"Well, it waz only proper to see us over, before we move on with our new lives." Said Mouse, opening the side of his mouth to speak discreetly.

"Do you, Mouse Kaboom, take Sneaky az your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the priest. Mouse grew into a panic at not paying attention to the priest's ceremonial rites.

"YES! I mean... *ahem* I do" Said Mouse, calming himself down and making Sneaky chuckle at him.

"And do you, Sneaky Camo, take Mouse az your husband?" Asked the priest. Sneaky smiled lightly, and said

"I do" Sneaky replied. Then the priest continued on with his preaching.

"Zen you may now kiss le groom" Announced the priest, Sneaky picked Mouse up by the waist and kissed him, Mouse' eyes widened in surprise, and then returned it, grabbing Sneaky's head and returning the kiss. The guests, including his family, started clapping as a sign of congratulating the newly married couple.

"Oh, zey grow up so fast. It feels like it was just a month ago zat Mouse just introduced his husband to me…" Abele said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Um… zat WAS a month ago" Tried to clarify Lucien.

"…Shut up dear" Said Abele.

The church bells rang and the piano played, as the two newly wedded husbands started heading down the steps and onto their limo.

"Where to Mr Kaboom?" Asked Axel, starting up the engine.

"Mondo De Lifique" Said Mouse, having some plans for Sneaky and himself.

"As you wish, monsieur Mouse" Said Axel, speeding off to the nearby harbour. They saw that the rest of the guests were bidding them farewell, they waved back, content with this new chapter in life. The limo sped off into the sunset… With Zacharie hiding in the backseat.

"


	7. Chapter 7

"Deez iz ze place?" Asked Mouse staring in awe at the private yacht, Axel nodded, tipping his hat and opening the doors to let the two of them out.

"Au re voir monsieur Mouse and Sneaky" Bid Axel, driving away and leaving the two to their own honeymoon, but not before Zacharie slid off the open window.

The newly wedded couple entered the private yacht, mouse holding on to Sneaky's arm and leaning to his shoulder… And Zacharie swimming into one of the windows without them noticing.

The table waiting for them was set, two bowls of soup prepped up and ready for the both of them. Mouse saw the bottle of wine and tried to open it, having some trouble opening it, heading to the kitchen and trying harder.

"Need a hand?" Sneaky asked, joining him and pulling the cork off of the bottle.

All while this was happening, Zacharie had tip-toed to the table, smirking as he pulled out a small vial of a powder.

"Hehe… Those shrooms you had in your closet… Proves how naughty you really are Mouse, might as well get naughtier and make this special" Zacharie cackled quietly, mixing the powder into the soup deviously.

"Heh, that was harder than I thought" Zacharie heard Mouse from the other room, followed by their footsteps.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Zacharie half whispered, struggling to fit into the window and falling into the water.

_SPLASH_

"… What was that?" Asked Sneaky, shrugging both of their shoulders at the remark.

"Was the floor wet before? Was somebody in here?" Sneaky looked and blinked repeatedly at the trail of water that lead to the window.

"… Ahh, maybe zat was ze waiter?" Mouse remarked.

"Then where is he?" Retorted Sneaky.

"Nevermind that, let's just enjoy ourselves, don't fret over zis" Mouse said dismissively, seating himself on the table and taking a sip of the soup.

Sneaky felt unsure and reluctantly gave in, seating himself with Mouse and doing the same.

This continued on till Sneaky heard the clang of Mouse' spoon, Sneaky looked up at him, his breathing grew heavier, tongue out, grip was tightening, eyes half lidded, an intense blush on his face.

"M-Mouse? Are you alright?" Sneaky tried to put the back of his webbed hands on his forehead, until his eyes widened, feeling hot all over and especially down his own nether regions, his pants forming a tent.

"S-Sneaky… I…" Mouse tried to stand up, feeling like his knees were like jelly and slumping himself onto the floor, looking up at Sneaky, panting from the lust he was feeling.

"Mouse…" Sneaky tried to pick him up, only to fail and end up like Mouse and kneeling on the floor.

Mouse, with his mind clouded by lust, leaned against Sneaky and he started kissing him passionately, they were kisses similar to the ones they shared during the time they were trapped in a cave. Although since they were a little lost in the sensation of heat they felt, they did not even realize it.

In between so many kisses, Mouse Ka-Boom took the initiative and grabbed the tuxedo jacket Sneaky was wearing and started sliding it off his shoulders and sliding down his arms until he finally fell to the ground. Seeing that, the chameleon decided to help the mouse and unbuttoned the buttons on the shirt he was wearing. When the last button was unbuttoned, Mouse reached his hands to Sneaky's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders and arms, revealing his scarred naked torso, he only left the dog tags on, since in his opinion Sneaky looked sexy with them.

He began to lick and kiss Sneaky's torso where he had the scars, he began to feel ticklish and began to moan with pleasure. Usually Sneaky would have allowed someone to touch his scars, since for him Mouse Ka-Boom was the only one who had that right. So while the mouse did that, the chameleon used its tongue to lick the mouse's ears and neck, making it moan between kiss and lick.

After a few minutes, Sneaky decided to proceed and took Mouse Ka-Boom's jacket, slipped it over his shoulders and arms until he took them off, did the same with the shirt leaving him bare-chested and only leaving the dog tags on.

Now it was Sneaky's turn and he started kissing and licking Mouse Ka-Boom's torso, but with his long tongue, he could lick various sections of Mouse Ka-Boom's torso and back making him feel pleasure. Mouse Ka-Boom meanwhile with his tongue licked that of Sneaky's face placed between his eyes.

After a while, both began to feel tight in the sections of their crotches. Mouse Ka-Boom started first and took off Sneaky's shoes and socks, then went to the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned it, then lowered the zipper on his pants. In the end, he grabbed the pants from the bottom and took them off, leaving Sneaky only wearing dark green boxers that reached to his knee height.

Mouse Ka-Boom this time wanted to do it by himself and decided to take off his shoes, socks and pants himself, leaving some white boxers that had designs of bombs on them and that also reached to the knee.

Both put one of their hands in the boxers of the other and when they reached their erections they began to rub them at first in a soft way so as not to end quickly and enjoy the intimate moment that they both had, as the minutes passed they accelerated it a little until feeling the pleasure touring your body. Breathing became ragged for both of them and the pounding in their hearts became faster. Although they had managed to keep the effects of the fungus under control for some time, they were almost losing control of their bodies through the mutual masturbations they did to each other.

Sneaky tried to control himself, but finally gave up, he got up from the floor taking Mouse Ka-Boom in his arms and leading him towards the room. Upon entering, the chameleon closed the door with his foot, then approached the bed and when he reached the edge he dropped onto it, with the mouse under him, the latter's head landed on the pillow.

Sneaky began to kiss Mouse Ka-Boom with passion, unlike the previous kisses of that night, these kisses now were the tongue of those that Sneaky liked to give and Mouse Ka-Boom liked to receive, the shrooms turning him into a fucking machine, it felt good… But not good enough, he needed more…

Sneaky put his hands on the Mouse Ka-Boom boxers and began to lower them slowly until he finally took them off, then threw them to the ground. Seeing his erection finally, for several days without seeing it, he landed on it and wrapped it with his mouth, drawing a moan from Mouse Ka-Boom, which began to caress his head as he felt Sneaky moving up and down on his erection and while he also caressed it with his tongue.

"Sneaky…. Ngh…" Mouse moaned out, Sneaky could taste Mouse' own precum, the cock pulsing with each jerk his tongue motioned, his hips thrusting against it.

Sneaky dominantly rubbed head on Mouse' own, the two tree friends wanting the same thing to happen. Sneaky pulled Mouse Ka-Boom's erection out of his mouth. Then he began to observe him with a look in which could see what he wanted to do in those moments. While Sneaky was doing that, he grabbed his boxers and took it off and then threw it on the ground, revealing his erection in which it could be seen that he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Say my name…" Sneaky ordered him, fighting the urge to just nail him right there.

"S-S-Sneaky…" Mouse did as he was told, not taking his eyes off of Sneaky's cock.

"Say it again…" Sneaky demanded, rubbing his cock.

"Sneaky…!" Mouse begged again.

"Again" Sneaky repeated. 

"Snea- wah!" Mouse was going to say his name when Sneaky preemptively entered him, surprising Mouse and making him squeak in bliss.

Mouse' eyes rolled up from the pleasure, scratching his claws against Sneaky's back and intertwining their tails just like before on their previous fuck sessions.

"Sneaky… Your cock… Hah… Iz turning… My mind blank…!" Mouse squealed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, Sneaky proceeded to french kiss Mouse, who was too lost in the pleasure to fight back and accepted it.

As his kissing and caressing moment began, Mouse Ka-Boom wrapped his arms around Sneaky's scarred back, and his legs around his waist. For the next few minutes the only thing heard in that room were the moans of pleasure from both of them, along with the sound of the bed and dog tags moving in unison due to the love session of both lovers.

"Take it… Take it all…!" Sneaky groaned, thrusting one last time as deep as he can.

Sneaky and Mouse felt the inevitable climax, Mouse felt himself release tears of pleasure, and Sneaky embraced him and gave it his all, faster, and faster, until finally he came and flooded the depths of his cute ass, triggering Mouse' own climax and cumming on himself.

Despite climaxing though, they were still hard, Sneaky turned Mouse on all fours, ready to go at it once more, or even more than that. They made all the known positions that both of them had researched in the previous days in books to make them on their honeymoon, due to the fungi they were able to make love for several hours until they finally finished exhausted.

When Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom released their latest climax, they finally lay down on the bed next to each other, tucked into a blanket, and hugged each other.

""That was wonderful. Even better than the previous times" said Mouse Ka-Boom putting a hand on Sneaky's naked torso.

"I think the same, I can't wait to repeat it tomorrow" said the chameleon giving the mouse a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course, now that we're married, we have no trouble repeating everything we did tonight from now on. Even better than the times before."

"Well, I can't wait until tomorrow."

"You know, Mousey. You are the best thing that could have happened to me in life, if I had to live again everything that I lived in my life just to be content again, I was willing to do it. I'm even glad that your family accepted me to be a part of you. "

"Me too, I can't wait to see what our future holds in store for us together."

"I love you Mousey."

"Me too, Snake."

They both kissed one last time and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

Zacharie swam back to the docks, panting after basically doing a solid snake in the yacht and getting the fuck out of there. Zacharie took a glance back at the yacht and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Just like in the movies!" Zacharie celebrated, calling a taxi and leaving, with the taxi driver not questioning why he's completely soaking wet.

**Welp, I'm back, and since I finally had the urge to write again, I'll make it a point to continue the tom x redd fanfic, sorry if I disappointed any of you with this, or if there's even anybody to disappoint in the first place**


End file.
